


Day Like Today, A

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: J/D drabble.  Some angst, but it's short.





	Day Like Today, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Created for Livejournal's tww100 community's Challenge 136: Bic Runga lyrics.  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to people that aren't me. I am not making a profit from this. Ideas, title, and some text from Bic Runga's "A Day Like Today."

\-----

It could've happened to anyone. It's an honest mistake. Falling in love? Easy. But it left him wanting to avoid times he could think, staying up too late and sleeping in too long.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way, he's sure. She wasn't supposed to come back, and it would've just been another dream that time washed away. But it had been so easy - except now, there was no knock at his door, and her answering machine was picking up his calls. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it could have happened to anyone.

Instead, it happened to him.


End file.
